legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Vestra
Vestra (ヴェストラ, Vesutora) is the Spatial Origin in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. It lives inside the body of the Mystic, Velna. Appearance Vestra has a body that is solid and brown colored. Its body is cylindrical and metal like a robot. Its upper and lower body is connected at the torso and can open up large enough to encase Velna's entire body in it. Vestra has a single eye at the center of its head and it sometimes flashes a bright light when activating certain powers. Its has no arms, but rather two large gloved hands that float at its side and can be propelled to far distances. Personality Vestra appears briefly and never speaks so its personality is unknown. However, due to Velna's sinister personality and desire to destroy humanity it can be said with certainty that Vestra is just as wicked in nature. Story ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Vestra appears from out of a dark portal in the air as Velna summons it to attack Lang, Maya, Kazan, Sharon, and Ayne just inside the entrance to Demiurge Tower. Velna's body is destroyed in battle, but Vestra opens its torso and encases her in it for a short period before opening up and reforming Velna's body. Velna reveals that she will never be destroyed as long as Vestra still exists, which prompts Lang and his team to attack the Origin. Vestra is unharmed by physical attacks and is thus targeted by the team's Origins. Eventually Vestra can no longer withstand the assault and blows into smithereens, causing Velna to collapse and die since Vestra was the one keeping her alive. Power and Abilities Vestra has immense power as well as certain abilities that make it unique from other Origins. Vestra is able to make Velna effectively immortal as its power keeps her body alive as long as Vestra is alive. This is a power unique to Vestra, as the other Origins die if their host is killed. Vestra is also able to create portals that allow people to travel instantly to other far away areas. Summon Spells *Acolyte's Fist - Vestra punches a target twice by launching its hands. *Twisted Hell - Vestar punches a target multiple times with devastating force. *Judgement - Targets an opponent in preparation for its strongest attack *Death Flash - Shoots a ray of energy from its body that instantly KOs a single target. Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Vestra can levitate in the air in order to move around. Supportive techniques *Death Revival - Vestra can revive Velna if she is killed. Vestra also prevents her from dying of natural causes. Other abilities *Portal Creation - Vestra creates a portal that warps to a different location. Trivia *Vestra is the only Origin that attacks regularly as a battle enemy and not merely summoned before disappearing (excluding Igohl merged with Avalon in the final battle of Legaia 2) *Vestra is the only Origin that appears completely solid and not translucent. *Vestra is the only Origin that does not have multi-target attacks. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga Category:Origins Very important info!! Hp:98880 Mp:960